A Witch's Song
by The Obscure Scribe
Summary: Finn is just a normal college student - hounded by teachers, ignored by his ex-girlfriend, and pressured with homework and grades. Then he meets a strange, exotic girl who takes his life and spins it upside down, showing him a magical and beautiful world he could never imagine. But as there is light, there is shadow, and danger, with this new girl right in the middle of it all.


**Hello. I feel awkward right now like I'm standing in front of a crowd or something. I'm not sure what to say (or type?) as this is my first story and I'm kind of nervous on how it will be received. It's not going to be very long but it will be a fun adventure in honor of the great holiday of Halloween! It's like Glee and Beautiful Creatures did it and made a beautiful baby. **

**Finally, I am a big Finchel fan, with special emphasis on Finn Hudson. Cory Monteith was a great man and an astounding actor. He is, was, and forever will be my idol. Though he may be gone, his spirit lives and so does Finn in my somewhat-creative imagination, so I will continue writing. If you have issue with this, then I'm sorry and I ask you to leave.**

**Thank you, and here we go! Hold onto your mice, folks! It's going to be an extravagant road!**

_A Witch's Song_

_Chapter One: A Shadowy Encounter_

Finn yawned widely as he heaved his backpack more comfortably on his broad shoulders, tossing it effortlessly from years of football and basketball. He was in his dorm room at Central State University and currently late for Introduction to Psychology but he didn't care enough to run. He wanted to be a sports journalist, not some guy who asked crazy people how they were.

Talk about depressing, and he was pretty sure you had to be like a genius or know big words or something to become one.

Finn glanced into the mirror on the back of his door, doing a quick look to make sure he wasn't a complete mess. He hadn't been home in while for laundry so he wore a wrinkled striped sweatshirt over jeans, which had a slight but distinct odor of alcohol around them from the last party he'd attended. Dark hair framed his still somewhat tanned face he earned in the summer, highlighting the grey bags under his light brown eyes. Stubble covered most of his jaw and he rubbed at it ruefully.

Okay, he was a complete mess.

But in his defense, he went through a lot of crap in the past month. First it started out with his faithful Chevy breaking down on him and failing to be brought back to life, even with his experienced hand from working at his step-father's garage. The thing now sat in the student parking lot, unmoving, forlorn, and utterly worthless.

Then he found out he was failing his World Religion's class and was expected to have a huge paper on one religion by the end of the term, but Finn couldn't find one that was interesting enough for him to focus on. He never really believed in a deity or anything; except for a picture of Jesus on a sandwich once but he'd been told it was just coincidence and after that he didn't like talking about it much.

Finally, his girlfriend dumped him for absolutely no reason. Happy one minute - grinding and making out – then absolutely over the next second - angry glares and a text saying they were through. This confused the hell out of him as he thought they were going great. Three years of no major arguments or hiccups, and he had believed they were both happy about it. He was even considering taking the big step, buying a ring, but then it was all over.

Through a fucking text message.

Finn sighed; he didn't like talking, or even thinking, about it. He'd spent a week talking to her, ambushing her in the halls between classes or at her dorm room, trying to figure out why she did it. But she remained elusive, never looking him in the eyes, and avoiding him whenever she could.

Eventually, he got the picture and stopped trying.

Girls were stupid sometimes.

Feeling the same twisting ache in his gut that made him want to find a corner and cry, Finn looked away from the mirror and left his room. The picture was too depressing – even Psychology seemed better.

Fall was falling over the campus, the green leaves turning a variant of colors while a chill crept into the land. Finn didn't mind. He enjoyed the cool weather and it only meant that winter was fast approaching - his favorite time of the year. Mostly because of Christmas (like, seriously, free gifts, good food and decorations, who wouldn't like it?) but also because he'd be done with his first semester at Ohio State.

Only what felt like a hundred more to go though.

Finn ignored the depressing thought and kept walking. Luckily, it wasn't very far to Science Hall, so he'd make it in enough time to at least catch half of the class.

"Hey, Hudson! Wait up."

Finn paused and looked over his shoulder, greeted by the sight of his best friend, Noah Puckerman. He didn't dare call him that though, unless he wanted to be kneed in the groin so he just nodded and said, "Puck."

"Where you heading off to? Anything cool?" Puck asked, hands thrusted deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. He hunched his shoulders against the wind and muttered absently: "I hate this freakin' cold."

"Intro to Psych."

"Really, dude? That shit is boring. It's basically a class about girls discussing their feelings and why they feel it. Those bastard teachers don't know anything either, just blabbing out of a book anyway." Puck smirked and winked at Finn. "If they wanted a lesson in why they feel hot and bothered, they should come and take a page from Professor

Puck's textbook."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure no girl would go for that, man. Not from you anyway." He dodged a punch thrown his way, grinning. "Don't you have English now?"

"Yeah..." Puck gave him a confused look. "What's your point?"

"Well, I don't know but shouldn't you like be there?"

"Nah, I'm passing that class with an A-plus-plus." Puck yawned, obviously not bothered.

"How?" Finn's brow furrowed. He wasn't exactly a genius or anything but compared to Puck at times, he was freaking Einstein. "I'm only pulling a C in it."

"Banging the teach." Puck said it with ease, like he was simply stating he was studying. Finn ogled him. "Miss Rice? Really? Isn't she like forty or something?"

"Psh, mid-thirties at the most," Puck corrected. "If you don't look at her face and the weird shape of her nose, she's kinda nice. Her body is smokin' hot too!"

"Gross." Finn returned, though he couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics. They'd been friends since the first day of elementary school, practically joined at the hip, but Finn could never be as easy going and open with girls like Puck. He liked being close with only one girl, feeling the deep connection it ensued.

With his girlfriend becoming his ex-girlfriend, he now had no one. Finn sighed.

"Did you hear the news? There's a new girl on campus."

Finn gave him a skeptical look. "Really? This late in the semester? You'd think as it's already almost the end of October admissions wouldn't allow that sort of thing-"

"Who cares about admissions and the stupid school," Puck interrupted in his usual fashion. "What's important is that she's freaking hot in a weird kind of way."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, for one thing, she's like this tall." Puck held a hand at waist height; Finn raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Okay, so a bit taller than that but she's short, man. Like really short."

"So that makes her weird?"

"No, but it adds to it. Munchkins are just scary in the first place. Didn't you ever see the Leprechaun movies?" Puck shrugged with a light shiver. "Anyway, besides being a dwarf, she always wears these weird sweaters and funny smells hang around her and her book bag, one of those fancy ones that are like a glorified purse."

"A messenger bag?"

"Yeah, yeah, that." Puck waved a dismissing hand, his middle finger raised higher than the rest.

"So, you're saying she stinks then? That's not really weird, I mean, some girls reek of stupid perfume like that awful cotton candy. I can't stand it anymore." Mostly because that was what his ex-girlfriend always wore.

He really needed to get over her.

"No, stupid." Puck said with a roll of his eyes. "Like weird smells, almost herbal. I bet she does shit tons of weed. I wonder if she's a seller..." His expression grew intrigued with a wide grin soon following. "That would be my ultimate wet dream right there, but she's not really my type."

"What's not your type?" Finn asked jokingly. "I mean, you have sex with teachers and older women a lot so I guess I would peg you as a cougar-hunter."

"You know me so well, bro." Puck laughed and gave his buddy a friendly pound on the back. "But no...You know how there's two types of girls? Like the really, really hot ones where they have the face, the eyes, the big tits and ass, and just know everyone is staring at them? This girl's not like that. She's hot in a cute way, like humble and timid and shy and shit. She doesn't flaunt it like she knows it, she is just cute and there's nothing anyone could say to change that. I like the arrogant ones, it makes it funnier to bring them down to my dirty level."

"You're gross sometimes, you know that?"

"No, not sometimes, man - I'm always gross."

"Moron."

"Fucktard."

Finn smiled. It was always nice to know some things just didn't change.

XxX

He was right. He shouldn't have even shown up for class as Finn was delivered a ten minute speech after class on laziness and lack of discipline by the teacher, a grumpy elderly lady by the name of Mrs. Thornton. Whoever in their right mind would marry that ornery woman, he wasn't sure, but he felt deep sympathy for the poor sap.

Finn left the class and found himself on the deserted fourth floor of the Science Hall where most of the psychology, sociology, and nutrition classes were taught. Being almost two in the afternoon when most of the lectures were over until the evening, he wasn't surprised when he found himself alone.

Maybe it was just him but he always felt crept when a school hallway was silent. He remembered his high school experience and how students were always laughing, gabbing, making out, crying (if you were one of the unlucky losers getting thrown into lockers or worse), and sometimes even a few bursts of singing echoed around the red-painted walls but those were usually shut down by the jocks and cold slushies pretty quickly.

Finn stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and just stood still, standing in the middle of a long passageway. It was just a normal hallway, beige-colored, posters and bulletins hanging up at random intervals, a clock here and there, and a banner with 'Science Hall - Fourth Floor' hanging proudly near the steps. But something wasn't right,

Finn felt like he was being watched and he knew it couldn't be Mrs. Thornton as she stormed out before him, and he had the strange urge and feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't human.

One of the ceiling lights flickered at the end of the hallway, near the exit. His eyes widened as he narrowed upon it, heart escalating against his ribcage. A tightness pressed upon his chest, like something was crashing into him, but he could only focus on the light.

It glowed brightly once again, returning to normal and making a slight buzzing sound pleasantly. He stared for a few minutes until his heart began calming down and the fear relented its force against his body. It was just his tired, over-active imagination. Finn sighed in relief, letting the air out slowly from his chest.

The light died, plunging part of the hallway into quasi shadow. Before Finn could even react, the others soon followed at a rapid fast, some sparking furiously while more just blinked out, relenting into the darkness. It was like someone was running along and turning them off as they went but this was too fast, too inhuman, and all heading straight for Finn.

Shadows trailed along behind as the lights died, creeping and crawling along the hallways sides, floor, and ceiling. He could only describe it as the darkness being alive, some dark entity. Tendrils of black claws and reaching hands almost seemed to shift and emerge from the darkness, eager as they approached Finn. Eyes of malice intent gleamed and cackles of pleasure and grim delight rang horribly along the walls.

Finn wanted to run or scream or do something but his feet were rooted firmly upon the wooden floors. His mind escaped him, leaving him paralyzed and staring listlessly as the shadows and creeping hands drew nearer. Only three lights remained until he would be surrounded, consumed by shadow, and his limbs still refused to move. Fear had complete control and all he could do was watch and wait for the mass.

The third light burst in a shower of pale and bright sparks, glowing brightly for a brief moment before the darkness reached forth and swallowed them, vanishing into the black. It only seemed to get darker as the light entered the mass, highlighting the shadows and outlining the claws.

The second light exploded. Sparks and glass fell in front of Finn, almost close enough to strike him. Finally, his body moved as adrenaline rushed through his veins, making him feel light-headed and dizzy. He stepped back but his heel slipped and he crashed to the ground, landing hard upon his backpack which was pushed out from underneath his large frame, and he struck the floor, knocking the air from his lungs. Stunned, he only stared upward at the last light, casting a dim halo around his prone form, his only protection against the sinister darkness.

The shadows reached for it, cackling with dark humor and grim anticipation. Finn shut his eyes tight, too scared to face what was about to happen. Though he didn't understand it, he knew nothing good was about to happen.

"_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck_

_When the signal keeps on breaking up_

_When the wires cross in my brain_

_You'll start my heart again when I come along, yeah_."

One of the dark hands reaching out towards the light faltered, pausing as a voice like nothing Finn had ever heard before radiated from behind him. It was so strong and beautiful and almost unearthly, but in a mysterious, enlightening way like hearing whale song. It carried down the hallway as a soft breeze, comforting Finn's aching head and feverish body.

"_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Something I rely on to get home_

_One I can feel at night, a naked light_

_A fire to keep me warm_."

The voice bloomed louder and as it became more powerful and potent, the shadowy mass wailed horribly, terrified and angry. It lunged desperately for the last light above Finn's head but the song increased and it was so melodic and soft and good, the darkness couldn't move forward another bit.

"_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

_And when it's late at night you can look inside_

_You won't feel so alone_."

Finn's attention wavered from the shadow as he heard footsteps behind him. He reclined his head back, wincing against the raw pain, and saw a figure, an outline in blazing white and purity. Small and slim compared to the massive shadow, Finn wanted to warn the person away but then he realized the song was coming from the figure, who on squinting slightly, he found out was actually a young woman.

"_Keep the light on!"_

The girl raised her hand, opposing the shadows as she sang the last verse. He couldn't see her face against the bright light behind her but she seemed determined against the darkness. The light pulsated, flashing around her and coming forward towards the darkness.

It screeched; a sound Finn never could imagine comparing it to, except he knew it was the exact opposite of the girl's song and light voice. Good and pure, it was everything the darkness wasn't, which had no chance. It didn't recede but simply vanished and most of the lights flickered back on, though some were broken beyond repair.

Finn blinked and his hero - the figure in an aura of white and pure power - dwindled into a tiny, short girl with a petite figure and dressed all in black, a strong contrast against the light from before. Dark hair fell past her shoulders, smooth and perfect, and rested gently on her black knitted sweatshirt with an image of a silver owl on it. She finished it off with a skirt that wasn't really proper for the cool weather but fitted her style exactly. However, Finn didn't pay her clothes a second thought as he finally saw her face.

Simple beauty was all he could describe her as. She had a thin face, delicate features except for a somewhat-large nose, and bright perky eyes which practically glowed. She blushed and smiled slightly as their gazes connected, lowering her eyes. His attention went to her lips, soft and full with a beautiful rosy tint. He had the strange and sudden urge to lean forward and kiss her.

"What are you doing laying on the floor?" Her voice was soft and sweet, a faint melodious tone to it.

Finn furrowed his brow, confused. What did she mean by that? Didn't she just see the darkness thing? He leaned up slightly so he could get up and groaned as pain ached from his lower spine. He landed way too hard for a guy of his size and almost instantly reclined back, not wanting to face the pain.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked and scampered over, bringing over the smell of dried flowers and something even sweeter. Concern was etched into her thin face and clouding her mahogany-colored eyes. She kneeled, considerate of her skirt as she tucked the material under her without showing any skin but Finn didn't look. With any other girl, he might've tried a peek but there was a certain class about this girl, like she was above it. "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"A little but I'm okay. It's mostly my but –," Finn blushed slightly. "Back. I fell on my back. But my bag luckily stopped most of the fall. And I didn't just fall, I tripped when that…that black mass thing tried coming for me."

The girl's eyebrows shot up into her bangs and her concern changed to wariness as she reached out and delicately put a hand on the back of his head. A tiny spark discharged from her touch, racing along his spine and across his nerves, making him feel light and awake and he was astounded to know that his pain was gone. She didn't notice as she probed the back of his head gently. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head? You might have a concussion and are imagining things."

"Wait," Finn rubbed his eyes, not understanding. He felt like knocking the girl's hand away but he didn't want her to move her touch away from his head, imagining her caressing his dark hair lovingly though she was just inspecting for a bump or something. It had been a long time since he felt something even closely as intimate. "You didn't see it? The shadows? The lights flickering out? The claws?"

The girl chuckled slightly, almost pitying. "You poor thing, you must've really hit your head when you fell over your bag."

"I didn't fall over my bag!" Finn exclaimed. "I was just standing in the hallway when some of the lights went out" – he ignored the girl as she looked pointedly at the lights shining brightly overhead – "and you know when lights turn off, it's dark, but this was different. It was like it was alive or something and it kept attacking the other lights. One of them near me broke and that is why I fell backwards. Look for yourself!"

Finn turned and pointed at the light that exploded near him but he was stunned and horrified to find that it was whole and well. It didn't look broken or even cracked and shone brightly as if insulting him. He glared at it for a moment then turned again to the girl, who looked at him as if she was trying not to smile. "Broken you say?"

"I – I wasn't imagining it, I swear."

"Sure," she said placidly but he could tell she didn't believe him. She moved her hand away and clasped them together in her lap. "Well, I don't think you have a concussion or anything but you might still want to go to the school nurse or see a doctor just to make sure." Her face softened. "You look tired, maybe you just imagined it? The brain can play some crazy tricks when you're exhausted and not yourself."

"I didn't just imagine it," Finn started protesting but she shook her head.

"No one is going to believe you so you might as well get up. I mean really, a darkness with claws and faces? Who's going to honestly give you the time of day with this story?" Her tone wasn't exactly mean but there was an edge to it that showed she wanted him to give it up.

Finn sighed. "But it happened, I'm not lying and I'm not that tired or on any drugs, I promise! I know what I saw and –" Finn paused and closed his mouth, concentrating as his brain recollected over the girl's words. Something was off, not quite right. He smiled when he realized what it was. "I'm pretty sure I never mentioned anything about faces."

The girl reeled back, surprise flooding her face and her pretty eyes widened, amazed. It only lasted a brief moment before it was all hidden behind a tiny grin and mischief glint. "And I'm pretty sure you did."

She stood up and as she did, she smoothed out her skirt folds and picked up her bag which Finn just noticed for the first time. It was just a normal messenger style bag but it seemed stuffed to the very seams and bulged in places. The smell of flowers and herbs he had smelled earlier around her wafted from it more potently and he couldn't help but wonder what was inside.

"Well, seeing as you're not going to die in the near future nor need immediate medical attention, I think I'm just going to go on my way. Thank you for the creative story and the laugh, whoever you are, but I gotta go. I have a lot of studying to do for tomorrow." She heaved her bag onto a shoulder, looking like she was going to practically fall over, and turned toward the exit.

"Wait, don't go!" Finn said and scrambled to his feet, noting that this time he didn't feel any of the earlier aches or pain. She didn't pause but just kept going on her way. He yelled after her. "My name's Finn!"

"Hello, Finn," she replied back, flashing a wide smile over her shoulder. Her teeth were perfect and so white they almost illuminated by themselves. "I'm Rachel Berry." Then she disappeared down the steps, leaving only the flowery traces in the air and her touch still burning in his body.

Finn was confused, not really sure what just transpired, but he did know one thing. He was going to find out more about Rachel Berry and get to know her. Someway, somehow, Finn was not going to give up so easily.

**So…what you think? I'm not the greatest write and I know but I hope I entertained you even for a little bit and will give me the great courtesy and honor of writing a review. **

**Thank you so much!**

**-The Obscure Scribe**


End file.
